List of Kakuranger Keys
The Kakuranger Keys are used by the Gokaigers to Gokai Change into their Kakuranger forms, have their individual weapons, etc. Their American counterparts are the MMAR Ranger Keys from Power Rangers Super Megaforce. They also come in toy form. Here is the list of the Kakuranger Keys: *Ninjaman *Ninja Red (ape) *Ninja White (crane) *Ninja Blue (wolf) *Ninja Yellow (bear) *Ninja Black (toad) *Ninja Pink (swan) *Ninja Silver (falcon) *Ninja Green (shark) *Ninja Purple (panther) *Ninja Violet (bat) *Ninja Orange (tiger) *Ninja Crimson (lion) *Ninja Navy (bat) *Ninja Gold (eagle) *Ninja Teal (cheetah) *Ninja Brown (owl) *Ninja Indigo (dolphin) *Ninja Saffron (rhinoceros) *Ninja Amethyst (seal) *Ninja Vermilion (phoenix) *Ninja Chartreuse (mouse) *Ninja Magenta (panda) *Ninja Viridian (elephant) *Ninja Burgundy (black bear) *Ninja Powder (walrus) *Ninja Cyan (swordfish) *Ninja Scarlet (fox) *Ninja Azure (bat) *Ninja Lavender (rabbit) *Ninja Beige (cougar) *Nina Cerulean (cobra) *Ninja Slate (crow) *Ninja Cobalt (condor) *Ninja Gunmetal (black lion) *Ninja Copper (sawshark) *Ninja Bronze (buffalo) *Ninja Khaki (mole) *Ninja Citrine (lynx) *Ninja Maroon (bear) *Ninja Olive (deer) *Ninja Peach (raccoon) *Ninja Cream (pelican) *Ninja Sangria (gaur) *Ninja Plum (skunk) *Ninja Emerald (rattlesnake) *Ninja Cerise (hamster) *Ninja Mauve (wombat) *Ninja Moccasin (sea snake) *Ninja Aquamarine (horse) *Ninja Pearl (zebra) *Ninja Turquoise (gazelle) *Ninja Platinum (white tiger) *Ninja Tan (mammoth) *Ninja Bittersweet (salamander) *Ninja Periwinkle (penguin) *Ninja Sapphire (vulture) *Ninja Fuchsia (mink) *Ninja Dark Green (alligator) *Ninja Mahogany (bighorn sheep) *Ninja Sea Green (sea turtle) *Ninja Claret (gemsbok) *Ninja Lime (chameleon) *Ninja Amber (orangutan) *Ninja Ecru (coyote) *Ninja Taupe (tortoise) *Ninja Tawny (owl) *Ninja Lilac (flamingo) *Ninja Ochre (hippopotamus) *Ninja Sepia (crocodile) *Ninja Celadon (swift) *Ninja Rust (baboon) *Ninja Orchid (caracal) *Ninja Ash (mustang) *Ninja Steel (crab) *Ninja Sky (swallow) *Ninja Burnt Orange (donkey) *Ninja Brick (lesser panda) *Ninja Caramel (bobcat) *Ninja Marigold (kinkajou) *Ninja Burnt Sienna (ocelot) *Ninja Verdigris (elk) *Ninja Indochine (eel) *Ninja Carmine (ibis) *Ninja Linen (sloth) *Ninja Goldenrod (eagle) *Ninja Butterscotch (horse) *Ninja Terracotta (chipmunk) *Ninja Heliotrope (butterfly) *Ninja Dark Gray (humpback whale) *Ninja Harlequin (parrot) *Ninja Apple Green (iguana) *Ninja Amaranth (cardinal) *Ninja Ultramarine (zorilla) *Ninja Royal (kingfisher) *Ninja Garnet (bison) *Ninja Ebony (binturong) *Ninja Ivory (snow leopard) *Ninja Thistle (seahorse) *Ninja Myrtle (duck) *Ninja Onyx (panther) *Ninja Chestnut (squirrel) *Ninja Lemon (cheetah) *Ninja Jade (frog) *Ninja Auburn (beaver) *Ninja Chocolate (tapir) *Ninja Frost (arctic hare) *Ninja Sienna (squirrel) *Ninja Cadet (hedgehog) *Ninja Jungle (crocodile) *Ninja Almond (pangolin) *Ninja Mustard (giraffe) *Ninja Puce (tortoise) *Ninja Dark Brown (anteater) *Ninja Orange Peel (goldfish) *Ninja Hunter (elk) *Ninja Charcoal (gorilla) *Ninja Salmon (carp) *Ninja Avocado (alligator) *Ninja Wisteria (sheep) *Ninja Coquelicot (owl) *Ninja Maize (wombat) *Ninja Reseda (salamander) *Ninja Persimmon (crossbill) *Ninja Cornflower (turkey) *Ninja Apricot (tamarin) *Ninja Brass (hammerhead shark) *Ninja Ruby (shrew) *Ninja Mint (jackal) *Ninja Forest (gecko) *Ninja Coral (eel) *Ninja Aubergine (panther) *Ninja Dandelion (bee) *Ninja Honey (jackal) *Ninja Lava (beaver) *Ninja Hazel (meerkat) *Ninja Topaz (chimpanzee) *Ninja Pumpkin (bulldog) *Ninja Mango (elephant) *Ninja Honeydew (prairie dog) *Ninja Cantaloupe (Labrador retriever) *Ninja Zomp (moose) *Ninja Alabaster (ram) *Ninja Strawberry (tiger) *Ninja Oatmeal (bear) *Ninja Pistachio (woodpecker) *Ninja Snow (penguin) *Ninja Raspberry (fox) *Ninja Tangerine (orangutan) *Ninja Sand (fennec fox) *Ninja Yam (muskox) *Ninja Daffodil (chicken) *Ninja Mulberry (grackle) *Ninja Vanilla (rabbit) *Ninja Cinnamon (bear) *Ninja Tomato (cardinal) *Ninja Carrot (rabbit) *Ninja Blueberry (umbrella bird) *Ninja Watermelon (cougar) *Ninja Denim (gazelle) *Ninja Asparagus (cicada) *Ninja Moss (earthworm) *Ninja Manatee (dugong) *Ninja Cranberry (robin) *Ninja Wheat (deer) *Ninja Pomegranate (cardinal) *Ninja Grape (ape) *Ninja Papaya (tiger) *Ninja Thulian (rabbit) *Ninja Erin (Irish setter) *Ninja Arylide (griffin) *Ninja Flame (mongoose) *Ninja Shadow (panther) *Ninja Pine (chipmunk) *Ninja Bisque (llama) *Ninja Spring (hummingbird) *Ninja Fern (raccoon) *Ninja Sunglow (phoenix) *Ninja Tangelo (potto) *Ninja Pear (toad) *Ninja Chartreuse Yellow (snail) *Ninja Pansy (butterfly) *Ninja Apple Red (bear) *Ninja Capri (elk) *Ninja Rainbow (peacock) Category:Arsenal